An Act Of War
by Ryan Perreault and Neo Rabbit
Summary: Green Beret Capt. Shadow and his squadron have to destory a heavily armed drug-ordeal militia, led by Kragok. Shadow gets help from Bunnie Rabbot, a cop. Will they stop this threat?
1. Green Berets in the Desert

FanFiction.Net Pictures

Presents

A

Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction

Production

A

Ryan Perreault & Neo Rabbit

Fanfic

Bunnie Rabbot

Shadow the Hedgehog

Kragok Echidna

AN ACT OF WAR

Fade In – Night

Twelve U.S. Army Special Forces Green Beret soldiers are parachuting over 100 feet in the air. The sky is pitch black, each soldier is wearing standard jumpsuits and night-vision goggles.

The soldiers land one-by-one on the ground. They all land in the desert close to a satellite and communications center.

SANDPOLICE DESERT

0221 HOURS

U.S. ARMY SPECIAL FORCES

GREEN BERETS

TRAINING MISSION – OPERATION Z.O.E.

SQUAD COMMANDER – CAPT. SHADOW HEDGEHOG

Once on the ground, the soldiers removed their parachutes and loaded up their primary weapons. Shadow speaks silently in his headset to the other furry soldiers, whom all have headsets.

**SHADOW: **Clear, check. Head count. Commander, one.

**MANIC: **Leader, two.

**ARI: **Sniper, three.

**ARRAKIS: **Rifleman, four.

**ATHAIR: **Sniper, five.

**CHARMY: **Medic, six.

**MIGHTY: **Radio, seven.

**ESPIO: **Rifleman, eight.

**AMY: **Rifleman, nine.

**TIKAL: **Grenadier, ten.

**GEOFFREY: **SAW gunner, eleven.

**ANTOINE: **SAW gunner, twelve.

**SHADOW:** Let's move.

Captain Shadow the Hedgehog, Chief Warrant Officer-Four Manic the Hedgehog, Sergeant First Class Arrakis Echidna, and Staff Sergeant Charmy Bee are armed with M-4 Carbine assault rifles. Master Sergeant Ari Ram is armed with a Barret .50 "Light Fifty" sniper rifle. Sergeant First Class Athair Echidna is armed with a PSG-1 silenced sniper rifle. Sergeant Mighty Armadillo, Sergeant Espio Chameleon, Specialist Amy Rose, and Private First Class Tikal Echidna are armed with M-16A2 assault rifles; Tikal has an M203 grenade launcher on hers. Staff Sergeant Geoffrey St. John and Sergeant Antoine Di'Collottee are armed with M249 SAW's. Their standard uniforms are night battle dress, bucket hats, and black face paints.

The twelve furries ran forward toward the communications center.

Shadow motioned his hands for the furries to spread out as they ran. They all stopped short behind different clumps of desert sand.

Shadow slowly walked crouched over toward the perimeter fence. He looked out and could see several different soldiers inside the compound. He pulled out a pair of clippers and slowly clipped a hole in the fence. Once in, he gestured Arrakis and Amy to follow him.

The three furries slowly walked into the compound. They crept carefully to the main communications antennas. Shadow gestured them to place satchel charges next to them. Arrakis armed his satchel and placed next to one antenna; Amy armed hers and placed it next to another antenna.

The three of them quickly turned and ran out and back out the hole before getting spotted.

Once out, Shadow silently spoke in his headset.

**SHADOW:** Squadron, the towers will blow up first, snipers will take out the search lights and the men in the towers, we go in on NOD, and destroy all the radios. SAW gunners and snipers will stay outside to secure the perimeter and to cover us as we go in. A silence means you understand and you're ready. Ready?

There was a silent pause.

**SHADOW:** Okay, blow them to shit.

Arrakis and Amy pulled out their radio detonators. Athair and Ari aimed their sniper rifles at the searchlights. Everyone was ready.

Arrakis and Amy pressed their thumbs on the button of their detonators and both radio antennas were blown to pieces!

Instantly, Athair and Ari fired their sniper rifles at the lights and they shot the guards in the towers!

**SHADOW:** Okay, they're blind! Let's go! Move out!

The furries locked up their weapons, turned on their night-vision goggles, and they ran inside.

Once inside, they spread apart and searched in different buildings. They instantly meet a lot of bad guys trying to shoot them. They quickly shot back. Eventually, Shadow found their mission objective, a radio machine and three specific codebooks.

**SHADOW:** Squadron, I found the objective. Head to the primary LZ!

They all got out and ran away from the compound.

Dissolve To-

A UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter, piloted by CW3 Sonia Hedgehog and CW2 Ray the Flying Squirrel, lands softly on the desert ground. The two machine gunners are Sergeant First Class Canine Stein and Staff Sergeant Yanar Echidna. The 12 furries run to it and jump right inside. The Black Hawk took off in the air. Sonia speaks in her radio to the 12 furries.

**SONIA:** How did the training go?

**SHADOW:** Smoothly, ma'am.

**SONIA:** Good... so we can promote you to Pull-Ups now?

The furries chuckles at that.

**SHADOW:** Yeah, and we're all still waiting for yours, ma'am.

The furries chucked again. Even Ray couldn't resist himself.

**SONIA:** Ray!

**RAY:** Couldn't resist, ma'am. It was pretty funny, ma'am.

They all continued flying back.

Dissolve To-

The sun has arisen at Fort Benning.

FORT BENNING

U.S. ARMY SPECIAL FORCES HEADQUARTERS

1239 HOURS

About hundreds of furries are at this fort exercising, shooting targets, or practicing their tactics. A bunch of UH-60 Black Hawks, AH-6J Little Birds, AH-64D Longbows, and many other helicopters are either flying around at low level or are grounded. Grounded with the helicopters are a bunch of AC-130 Hercules gunships.

Cut To-

Int. Commanders Office

Behind a desk in the main commanders office is Colonel Aleena Hedgehog. She's wearing an Army green's uniform complete with ribbons, decorations, and two silver eagles on her shoulders. The double-doors opened and walking in are Capt. Shadow the Hedgehog and CW4 Manic the Hedgehog. Both are wearing Army green's dress uniforms as well. Their covers are both held by their right arms and their side bodies. They both stopped right before Col. Aleena's desk.

**SHADOW:** You wanted to see us, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** Yes, I do. Take a seat, sit down.

**MANIC:** I'd rather prefer to stand, ma'am.

**ALEENA:** As you wish. I've checked out your reports from that last training mission you went on. Sources say you two make an excellent team together.

**SHADOW:** Thank you, ma'am.

**ALEENA:** However, there is a slight catch. You see, Chief Manic Hedgehog here is being sent to the 334th Infantry Division. There, he will be conduction training on those soldiers there.

**SHADOW:** He's going to be leaving me, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** Only for two weeks. In the meantime, we're going to try to find a substitute for you, Captain, in case you are called on an operation.

**SHADOW:** Ma'am, I highly don't agree with this. Chief Manic here is highly trained and skilled in all this combat, ma'am. None of the other Squad Leaders can match his strategy. Plus, Chief Manic and I have been partners on this still ever since the Mountain Phase of Ranger School! The best you can possibly dish up for a substitute is someone from Delta Force, ma'am.

**ALEENA:** Captain, I have no choice. If you want my honest opinion, I want you two together non-stop, but Chief Manic has been given strict orders to head to the 334th Infantry to teach combat tactics. Now, stop acting like children and accept it. You two will see each other again in two weeks. Dismissed.

Cut To-

Ext. Commanding Officer

Shadow and Manic are walking down the halls together.

**MANIC: **Don't sweat it, sir. I'll be back within two weeks, sir. What can possible go wrong in two weeks, sir. I'll be there and back before you even know I was gone, sir.

**SHADOW:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**MANIC:** Who knows, sir? They may find me a terrible instructor and they'll kick me out and send me back here, sir.

Shadow chuckled at that.

**MANIC:** So, who's your new Squad Leader, sir?

**SHADOW:** I don't know yet. I hope someone good.


	2. SEALs in the Playroom

Cut To-  
  
TRAINING FACILITY  
0800 HOURS  
SIMULATION PROGRAM - DARK LEGION TERRITORY 3.0  
  
It was raining in White Jungle and a little windy.  Some grenades were being thrown and exploding  
on impact as about 5 Navy SEALs were running.  Lieutenant Bunnie Rabbot wearing a battle  
dress uniform, camouflage uniform. The others were Chief Warrant Officer-3 Sally Acorn, Petty Officer Second Class, Hershey Cat, Senior Chief Petty Officer Knuckles Echidna, and Petty Officer First Class Rouge T. Bat, who were wearing the same uniform as she is. Some DL Echidnas were coming as knuckles fired from his M249 SAW machine rifle which killed 3 or 4 DL Echidnas. Sally was helping with knuckles as she threw two extra grenades at the far side where it blown away some DL Echidnas. Bunnie took out a submachine gun before firing at some of the DL Echidnas.  Bunnie stopped firing and yelled to her four SEALs.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Let's go!! We gotta reach the chopper!!  
  
A grenade exploded about inches away from them.  
  
**SALLY:** Easier said than done!

Sally fires her M-4.  
  
Bunnie and the SEALs ran as much as they could before some bullets started ricocheting on the  
ground and towards their direction. The bullets soon hit Knuckles in the back.  
  
**KNUCKLES:** Aah!  
  
**BUNNIE:** Knuckles!!  
  
Bunnie ran and supported Knuckles off the ground despite the bullets being fired at them as Sally,   
Rouge, and Hershey tries to hold them off.   
  
**BUNNIE:** Are you with me, Knux?  
  
Knuckles grunted in pain.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Are you with me, Senior Chief?!  
  


Knuckles grunted again.

  
**KNUCKLES:** Yeah!  
  
**BUNNIE:** We're not dying he-uh, man. Pull ya'llselve together!!  
  
Bunnie picked up Knuckles over her shoulders and continued running.  She continues to carry Knuckles as Sally, Rouge, and Hershey follows her to the awaiting AH-6 Little Bird ahead.  
  
Cut To-   
  
A Little Bird is waiting for them with a pilot inside.  The pilot is Chief Warrant Officer-2 Griff Goat.  He soon heard bullets coming from a distance before seeing Bunnie and the rest of the Navy SEALs caught  
in the crossfire.   
  
**GRIFF:** Oh, shit!  
  
Griff soon starts the chopper.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
Bunnie was still supporting Knuckles as she saw the Little Bird waiting.  She took out an intercom and spoke in it.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Sky One, this is Eagle One.  Do you copy?!  
  
IN THE AIR  
  
2nd Lieutenant Miles "Tails" Prower is in an F-16C Fighting Falcon as he heard the call.  
  
**TAILS:** Eagle One, this is Sky One.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
**BUNNIE:** We need help he-uh!  
  
Grenades exploded behind them.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Send the strike team he-uh!!  
  
**TAILS:** Roger that.  
  


Bunnie turned off the intercom and spoke to Knuckles whom is lying on the ground.

  
**BUNNIE:** The strike teams are on their way! You just hang in the-uh!  
  


Knuckles grunted again.  
  
The Navy SEALs continued toward the Little Bird.  Suddenly, some DL Echidnas caught up with them.  Bunnie turned and fired from her M-4 straight at many DL Echidnas but more kept coming.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Shit!  
  
Bunnie continued going to the Little Bird as Chief Sally and the others followed.  The DL Echidnas  
followed before seeing an F-16C hovering over them.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
Bunnie saw the jet arriving as it turned around.  She spoke in her intercom.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Right on time, sugah! Take 'em out!  
  
ON TAILS  
  
**TAILS:** Roger that.   
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
**BUNNIE:** Now!!  
  
ON TAILS  
  
Tails pulled the trigger as 2 AGM-65 Maverick missiles shot out the jet and heading towards the DL Echidnas.   
  
ON DL ECHIDNAS  
  
The DL Echidnas soon saw it before one rocket crashed on the ground and blew the DL Echidnas  
off their feet. The second rocket impact on the ground which killed the DL Echidnas in a hurl of  
flames and some of them were dead in the fire.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
Bunnie smiled as the rest of the SEALs cheered in victory but not before something started  
happening.  
  
Computer: Simulation Terminated.  
  


Bunnie groaned.

  
**BUNNIE:** Come on!  
  
**SALLY:** What?  
  
Bunnie, nor the rest of the SEALs, could believe it.  The background was soon turned back into a  
white room as Knuckles was now standing on his feet.   
  
**KNUCKLES:** What happened?  
  
**BUNNIE:** Someone shut down the program and ah think ah know who.  
  


Cut To-  
  
Int. Computer Room  
  
Emerson was seen next to Rob O, the hedge, who was ordered to shut down the simulation as  
Bunnie and the others came in.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Rob, what the hell happened?  
  
**ROB:** I was ordered to shut down the program, ma'am.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Oh really? If someone told you to jump off a roof, would you do it too?   
  
**EMERSON:** I ordered him to shut it down because you are wanted with Max Acorn immediately.  
  
Bunnie looked at Emerson and scoffed.  
  
Int. Max's Office  
  
Bunnie was seen in Max's office as she was in a black and blue suit with a necklace carrying a  
police badge on it.  Max was seated in his desk not pleased with everything.  
  
**MAX:** Lieutenant, this is your 3rd time here and your 3rd time going into a simulation room  
without my authorizations whatsoever.  
  
**BUNNIE:** But sir, Ah have to finish mah training and ah do this every week.  
  
**MAX:** Need I remind you that you are an Ex-Navy Seal and have been decreased down as a Station  
Square Police Office. Usually I would punish you and have you lowered to a rookie for  
disobedient but I'm not going to. It seems that you're techniques may come to good use.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Excuse me, sir?  
  
**MAX:** I've had a call from Colonel Aleena Hedgehog and it seems that she'll need your help.  
  


Max gives Bunnie a card.  Naturally, Bunnie took it.  
  
**MAX:** She will assign you with a partner and will have you on a special assignment.  
  


Bunnie smiled and chuckles hysterically.  
  


**BUNNIE:** Who exactly do you have in mind, sir?  
  
**MAX:** A Green Beret.

  
Bunnie looked at him straight in disbelief.

  
**BUNNIE:** You serious?  
  
**MAX:** As serious as I'll ever be.  
  
Bunnie nodded.   
  
**MAX:** Just keep your expertise to yourself, understand?  
  
**BUNNIE:** Yes, sir.  
  
**MAX:** And give my regards to Colonel Aleena.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Ah will, sir.  
  
**MAX:** And don't worry about your backgrounds because I gave it all to the colonel.  
  
**BUNNIE:** I won't, sir.  You can count on it.  
  
**MAX: **And watch your back.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Ah'm not worried about mah back. Really ah'm not.  
  
**MAX:** Would you prefer some backups?  
  
**BUNNIE:** Could Sally-girl, Knuckles and Rouge come along?  They'll be a great asset.  They've  
worked with me in the Navy for years.  
  
**MAX:** Hmm. You sure about that?

  
Bunnie leaned on desk.

  
**BUNNIE:** Mos definitely.  
  
**MAX:** So be it.  Way not bring Lieutenant Tails along with you.  Even though he's an "Air Force flyboy", what you all call them, you'll need all the help you can get.  
  
**BUNNIE:** The more the merrier.  
  
**MAX:** The address is on the card so don't get lost on your way.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Ah wouldn't worry about that.  Ah would feel a lot better going into war right about now.  
  
**MAX:** I'm sure you do. You're dismissed, Lieutenant.  
  
Bunnie nodded and left.


	3. The Dark Legion Reunion

Cut To-

Unknown Location – Night

Int. Pool Room – Eerie Music Playing

Inside of a pool room is dark, except for the lights inside of the pool, reflecting on the ceiling and walls.  Two hooded echidnas walk alone the edge of the pool to a mysterious echidna.  All three echidnas have AK-47's hung over their shoulders.  One of the two echidnas walking is Xenin Echidna.  Next to him is Rykor Echidna.  They both stop right in front of a mysterious hooded echidna with his face hidden in the shadows.

**XENIN:** Sir, this is Rykor Echidna.  He just came in.

The mysterious echidna looks at Rykor.  He then looks at Xenin and nods his head.

**XENIN:** Yes, sir.

Xenin turns and leaves.  Rykor looks at the mysterious echidna.

**RYKOR:** You wanted to see me, sir?

**MYSTERIOUS ECHIDNA:** Yes, I do.

**RYKOR:** Who are you?

**MYSTERIOUS ECHIDNA:** That's hardly important.  But if it matters, you may call me Cracks.

**RYKOR:** Great... Cracks.

The echidna led Rykor out of the pool room and into an empty dark bar and billiard room.  The only lights are the soft tiny lights on the walls reflecting on the clean red carpet.  The entire bar is completely spotless and clean.  At then end of the bar, sitting on the edge of the pool table is Menniker Echidna.  Menniker notices Rykor and the mysterious echidna.

**MENNIKER:** Ah, Rykor Echidna.  Good to see you.

**RYKOR:** Yeah, good to see you.  You must be Menniker.

**MENNIKER:** Yup.  We're collecting our former Dark Legion back together.

**RYKOR:** Dark Legion?  We broke up about a few years ago.

**MENNIKER:** And I'm bringing us all back together.

**RYKOR:** Well, all right.  I can see that.  How many have you already gotten?

**MENNIKER:** Actually, you're the last one.  Join us and we're all together again.  Well, except for the dead ones.  So, you in or you out?

There was a short pause.

**RYKOR:** I'm in.

**MENNIKER: **Good.

Menniker snaps his finger.  On the snap, the mysterious echidna lifts off his hood to reveal himself to be Kragok Echidna.

**RYKOR:** Kragok?

**MENNIKER:** He's the one with the idea to get us all back together.  I'm also passing my command position to him.  Since it was his idea, he's in charge.

Kragok smiled.  Menniker jumped off the table and all three began walking out the door.

Cut To-

Fort Benning – Morning

On the airstrip, Manic and Shadow are walking to a propeller-moving AC-130 Hercules.  Both Manic and Shadow are wearing their standard battle dress uniforms.  Manic is carrying a camouflage duffle bag.  A bunch of furry soldiers are already on the plane.

**SHADOW:** I still don't like this idea.

**MANIC:** It has to be done.  I'll be back in two weeks.  I swear, nothing can go wrong in two weeks.

**SHADOW:** But what if something does?

They both stop just outside of the back.

**MANIC:** If something does, this is my strategy.  Look at all 360 degrees around you, use someone to stay back-to-back with them, and move carefully.  Start every mission with suppressed weapons and you'll be all right.  All right?

**SHADOW:** All right.  See ya.

Manic got onto the plane followed by a few others.  Shadow ran from the plane as the back end closed.

Shadow stopped at the door to the main office building.  He turned and saw as the Hercules lifted off into the air and away from him.

Shadow sighed and walked in.

Int. Office Building

Shadow took off his cap and walked down the hall.

Int. Shadow's Office

Shadow sat down at his desk in his office and sighed a bit.  His intercom buzzed.  Shadow turned it on and spoke in it.

**SHADOW:** Captain Hedgehog, come on back.

On the other end of the intercom was Colonel Aleena Hedgehog.

**ALEENA:** Shadow, to my office please.

**SHADOW:** Yes, ma'am.

Int. Aleena's Office

Shadow walks in to see Aleena behind the desk.

**SHADOW:** You wanted to see me, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** Yes, Shadow.  Take a seat.

**SHADOW:** I prefer to stand, ma'am.

**ALEENA:** Okay.  Well, we have found you a new partner for the next two weeks.

**SHADOW:** That was quick.  Who is he, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** It's a she.  And her name is Lieutenant Bunnie Rabbot.

**SHADOW:** What is she, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** You would be in shock for a while.  She's a cop of the Station Square Police Department.

**SHADOW:** A cop, ma'am?  Whoa, I was expecting someone from the Army.  You giving me a cop, ma'am?

**ALEENA:** Don't underestimate her.  She's actually quite good.  Give her a chance and you'll see.

**SHADOW:** All right, ma'am.  Where is she?

**ALEENA:** On her way now.  She'll be entering by helicopter this afternoon.  I expect you to see her at the Fort's bar.  Meet her, greet her, and introduce yourself.  Before you know it, Chief Manic will be back.

**SHADOW:** Thank you, ma'am.

**ALEENA:** Dismissed.

Shadow turned and left.


	4. Fort Benning Bar Fight

CUT TO:  
EXT. FORT'S BAR  
(10 minutes later)

  
A UH-1 Huey arrived at the Fort's bar with Bunnie, Sally and others.  
  
ON SHADOW  
  
Shadow saw the chopper before taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.  He's wearing his standard BDU uniform with a baseball-cap-like hat.  On the front of his hat ate two cloth bars, indicating he is the rank of Captain.  
  
ON HUEY  
  
The helicopter landed on a FARP.  Bunnie and the others got out.  Yanar went up to them to get them  
inches from the chopper.  Bunnie and the rest are wearing kaki jumpsuits with sound and vision helmets and goggles.  Each one carried a duffle-bag.  
  
ON SHADOW  
  
Shadow was a little bit surprised to see Bunnie's other companions even though he thought that  
she was coming along as Yanar was approaching him. Shadow noticed before taking his cigarette  
out his mouth.  Yanar saluted Shadow.  Shadow wasn't in a cheerful mood.  He sighed.

**SHADOW:** As you were.

Yanar dropped his solute.  
  
**YANAR:** You doing all right, sir?  
  
**SHADOW:** Yeah, I'm doing fine.  
  
**YANAR:** Okay. This is Officer Bunnie Rabbot of the Station Square Police Unit who's on special  
assignment. 

Yanar looked at Bunnie.

**YANAR: **Bunnie, this is Captain Shadow Hedgehog and he'll be assisting you.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Pleasure to meet you, sir.  
  


They shake hands.

  
**SHADOW:** Pleasure's mutual. Would you come in?  
  
**BUNNIE:** Sure.  
  
They soon went inside the bar.  
  
INT. FORT'S BAR  
  
Sonia, Caninestein, the Chaotix, and others minus manic were there inside the bar as shadow was  
conversing with Bunnie while her crew was seated with Shadow's crew.  
  
**SHADOW:** My Operations Commander, Colonel Aleena Hedgehog, was expecting you.  
  
**BUNNIE:** So ah've heard.  
  
**SHADOW:** And with all due respect, I was sort of hoping for someone from the Army or something.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Well, ah'm just as good as it gets and just what the doctor orders.  
  


Shadow grinned.

  
**SHADOW: **So, who's your crew?  
  
**BUNNIE:** Sally Acorn, Tails Prower, Knuckles Echidna, and Rouge Bat.  
  
**SHADOW:** I see.

Shadow cleared his throat.

**SHADOW: **The reason I asked is because I thought you were coming alone.  
  


Bunnie chuckled.

  
**BUNNIE:** Well, ah stand alone.

She chuckled again.  Shadow chuckled, too.  Bunnie stopped walking.   
  
**BUNNIE:** Look captain--  
  
**SHADOW:** --You can call me "Shadow".  
  
**BUNNIE:** Okay. Look Shadow, ah know this is mah special assignment but ah kinda like to know  
what it is.  
  
**SHADOW:** All will be answered in due time.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Oh, okay. Well, you can introduce me to ya'll crew and then take me to ya'll Commander.  
  
**SHADOW:** Yes, ma'am.  
  
Shadow and Bunnie went over to where their crews are before some thugs came inside the place.  
One thug went over to a female furry while the other went over to a male furry sitting at the  
bartender's counter.  
  
**THUG ONE: **Excuse me, is this seat taken?  
  


A male furry looked at the thug.

  
**MALE FURRY: **Do you see me on it?  
  
He got his answer before the thug grabbed and threw him over on the ground before aiming a gun  
at the bartender.  
  
**THUG ONE: **Put the goddamn cash in the register, now!  
  
ON BUNNIE AND SHADOW  
  
Bunnie and Shadow soon saw this.  
  
Shadow groaned and Bunnie shook her head.

  
**SHADOW:** This is just what we need.  A robbery.  
  


Bunnie and Shadow got up from their chairs.

  
**BUNNIE:** Ah guess we better do good.  
  
**SHADOW:** Don't tell me you're a fighter too.  
  


Bunnie grinned.

  
**BUNNIE:** Let's see.  
  
Bunnie and shadow then went up to the thugs.  
  
ON THUG  
  
**THUG ONE:** That's right. Put it in there.  
  


Shadow came from behind the thug.

  
**SHADOW:** Is there a problem here?  
  
The thug turned and saw Shadow and Bunnie behind him as Bunnie and Shadow's crew noticed.  
  


The thug scoffed.

  
**THUG:** What if there is?

The thug points a gun in Shadow's face.

**THUG: **What the fuck are you gonna do about it?  
  
Shadow smiled.   
  
Shadow then smacks the gun hard from the thugs hand before grabbing his right hand and flipping  
him over to the ground.  He didn't stop there as he threw his heel down on the thug's chest.  Three  
more of his friends saw it as Bunnie noticed.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Uh, sugahog.  Ah think you pissed off his boys.  
  
**SHADOW:** No, shit.  
  
The three thugs came at them before Bunnie smacks away the second thugs left arm and threw a  
hard punch to his face staggering him back. She didn't stop there as she threw an air front kick to  
the thug's face getting him flying and crashing over a table.   
  
ON SHADOW  
  
Shadow dodged a left and right from the 3rd thug before binding his fingers backwards hard.  
  
**3RD THUG:** Aah!  
  
Shadow pulled him up and delivered a head butt to the thug and a front kick sending him to the  
ground.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
Bunnie evades the last thug from a right hook before dodging a right back hand with her right  
hand and punching him in the ribs three times and a right knee to the ribs and a hard left forward  
chop to his neck getting him to the ground unconscious.  
  
ON FIRST THUG  
  
The first thug picked up a knife from the floor and threw it at shadow before Sonia noticed.  
  
**SONIA:** Cap, look out!  
  
The 1st thug threw the knife before shadow turned and saw it. Shadow didn't time to counter  
before an unexpected hand has caught the knife. Those hands belong to Bunnie as shadow was  
amazed before Bunnie threw the knife back at the thug striking him in the chest. The thug fell to  
the ground with blood coming from his chest.  Shadow sighed in relief.  
  
**SHADOW:** Thanks.  
  
**BUNNIE:** No prob, sugahog.  
  
Everyone applaud at this as Bunnie looks at Shadow.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Now can you take me to ya'll Commander after we drink?  
  


Shadow was panting.

  
**SHADOW:** Gladly.  
  
**BUNNIE:** Thank you, Captain.  
  
**SHADOW:** Welcome.  And it's shadow.  
  
Bunnie grinned.  
  
Bunnie and Shadow then went to the bartender and got free drinks for their heroic acts and went  
over to their crews for a great drink.


End file.
